


Random Hannibal Rap

by fugues_of_our_own



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugues_of_our_own/pseuds/fugues_of_our_own
Summary: Someone wrote this little thing for me as a present. They obviously know the way to my heart is through words and this beloved show. I thought I’d share it with you for shizzles and giggles.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Random Hannibal Rap

* * *

My mind’s more twisted than Thomas Harris — the man that authored Jack Crawford tracking cannibals across Paris.

So when people think they’ve worked me out, I can still play em. When they think they’re in my head I’ll flip like Will Graham.

Man my mind’s scarier than a mechanised deadly hound, and more devious than the one found in Freddy Lounds.

You get cut up like Catana doom, eaten like piranha food. You can’t see the killer in front of you — Alana Bloom.

So you spend your whole life scared and you worry pray for some sort of saviour — Bedelia DuMaurier.

And whatever you do, you’re a steady bit part, detracting from the real action — Eddie Izzard.

So when this cheesy rapper steps to me and cleverly acts like cheddary snacks, she won’t get eaten, she’ll get sliced up fine — Beverly Katz.

I’m more than a man, I’m a man that’s an animal — I’ll strap you to a wheelchair and find out if you’re flammable.

I had a plan, the plan was infallible — But now I’ve done what I can with the canon in Hannibal.


End file.
